Toi, Moi et Eux a Paris
by Koka and Kola
Summary: Edward et Bella sont enchantés de pouvoir enfin passé une semaine tranquille en amoureux. Mais ils ne se doutent pas que certain évènement vont vrément les mettres a l'épreuve. Entre le deusième et troisième tome.L'histoire est drole et pleine de charme.


Le téléphone sonna. C'est pas vrai on pouvait pas être tranquille. Pour une fois que j'avais le temps de dormir il a fallu que je me fasse réveiller pas se putain de téléphone! D'une voie mal réveiller je répondis:

« Allo ! »

-Allo oui, répondit une voix féminine, suis-je bien chez Monsieur Jacob Black ?

-Sa dépend qui le demande, répondis-je.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black, ici la radio NRJ. Je vous annonce que vous être le grand vainqueur du jeu concoure a la suite d'un tirage au sort.

-Vous êtes sérieuse? Arrête Leah c'est bon je t'es reconnu. La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire des blagues bidon ne le fait pas a cette heure !!! SE SERAIT GENTIL D'EVITER DE ME REVEILLER !!

-Hum! Non Monsieur Black je ne suis pas Leah et je ne sait pas du tout qui c'est d'ailleurs. En revanche, je fait juste mon travaille en vous annonçant que vous avez gagné le concours! Alors je vous pris de ne pas me hurler dessus!!

-Mais...?

-Écoutez! Soit vous me donnez votre adresse et on vous envois d'ici quarante-huit heures votre prix, soit vous continuez a faire l'imbécile et on offre ce cadeau a quelqu'un d'autre !

A cet instant je me suis sentis profondément ridicule. J'avais apparemment beaucoup énervé mon interlocutrice! Mais bon, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'adorer son travaille! Vive l'orientation en troisième!

-Excusez moi! Je croyait que c'était un canular!

-Oui merci sa j'avais compris! Bon vous allez me la donnez votre fichus adresse?

-Oui excusez moi .

Je lui donnait aussitôt mon adresse car elle commençait vraiment a faire flipper, un peu plus et elle me mordait.

« Très bien, dit-elle après lui avoir donnez quelque renseignement en plus, donc comme je vous l'ai dit vous allez recevoir les billets d'ici quarante-huit heures. Nous vous conseillons tout de même d'appeler l'aéroport et l'hôtel pour confirmer. Bonne...

-Attendez! Qu'est que j'ai gagné au juste?

-Bah! Deux billets d'avion pour Paris, répondit-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Comme je mis un peu de temps a réagir elle continua.

« Bon! Puisque je vois que vous avez vachement l'air informez sur la question je recommence.

Vous avez gagnez deux billets d'avions aller-retour pour Paris. La-bas vous et la personne de votre choix seraient loger, nourrit, bref vous aurez accès a tous les services que propose l'hôtel au charge de la radio. Les détaille concernant les dates, les horaires ainsi que pour l'hôtel seront dans l'enveloppe contenant vos billet. Félicitation, passez une bonne journée et un bon voyage. Ha! Et en passant, passer le bonjour a Leah votre cher amie ou plus si infinité. »

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Je me serait bien passer de son derniers commentaire. On peu pas dire qu'elle soit agréable.

Je repensait a se qu'elle venait de m'annoncer une minute plus tôt. Ouah! Je n'arrivais pas a le croire. Paris! Je n'y était jamais aller et c'était bien une des seules ville ailleurs des État-Unis que j'avais envi de visiter. J'avoue que la tour Eiffel et les Champ-Élysée j'en avais un peu rien a cirer. Se qui m'intéressait c'était les belle françaises et le Moulin Rouge! J'allais enfin gouter au French-Kiss.

Soudain je me rappelait d'une chose: elle avait parler de deux billets. Hors j'étais seul! A qui pouvais-je proposer de partir avec moi? Seth ? Il était trop jeune, sa mère ne me laissera pas. Billy ? Il avait une peur folle de l'avion et ce n'était même pas la peine de proposer a Quil et Embry: il ne pourrait jamais quitter leur imprégné (encore une fois putain d'imprégnation!).

Il restait toujours... Non! Je refusait d'y penser, c'était impossible. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle n'avait qu'a rester avec sa saleté sangsue!

Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je pris le téléphone et composa ce numéro.

« Allo ?, répondit mon interlocutrice.

-Allo Leah ? Dis-moi sa te tente Paris ?...


End file.
